A supercavitating underwater projectile can achieve speeds of 150 knots, and, therefore, it is especially useful in naval applications. A supercavitating underwater projectile achieves these speeds because it comprises a blunt nose known as a “cavitator.” As the projectile travels through the water, the cavitator contacts the water in such a way as to create many small air bubbles. The small air bubbles then coalesce into one big air bubble that is large enough to completely encompass the projectile. The effect is that the projectile is traveling inside a giant air bubble.